High School Shenanigans
by Snikitty
Summary: It's a world of pokemon and people where young trainers set out on a journey when they turn 18. May and Drew are just 16, so for now, they have to go to high school. High school itself is an adventure! Rated T please give this story a chance! Contestshipping, MayxDrew
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first time writing a chaptered story. Please review. **__That means a lot to me. _Read the second chapter too! Review and favorite for more chapters! Please?

* * *

It's a world filled with pokemon in which young trainers set out on their journey when they turn 18. May, a girl who resides in Petalburg, the daughter of Petalburg gym leader: Norman, a pretty blonde-brunette with blue eyes who has a bubbly personality is just 16. She has to wait a couple of years to set out on her own journey but for now, she is going to high school.

"Urgh... why did Ms. Colista have to quit? Now she's replaced by that haughty Ms. Burgundy" said May plopping on her bed. Ms. Colista was one of her favorite teachers and she taught Pokemon behavior. Ms. Burgundy is a contemptuous person who is all about herself. May studies in Petalburg High School. Pretty plain name, huh? It was a ginormous school and many people from different regions come over to study here. Some of them even get scholarships.

* * *

"Why should mom do this to me?" complained Drew who was 16 years and a green-haired boy accompanied with green eyes, good looking, kind of arrogant, smart and a little bit mysterious. His mom and dad forced Drew to join another school out of his city because he got a scholarship there and that school is enormous, very well known and high-rated. It's none other than "Petalburg High School". Props to you if you already guessed it. Drew lives in LaRousse city, a very hi-tech city full of rich people. He had to leave his city the very next day. Drew was packing up things so that he can stay in a dorm. He wasn't one bit interested to leave his "wonderful" city.

Drew reached Petalburg and soon enough he was in his dorm room at the Petalburg High School. It wasn't that bad. It was spacious and looked like two people can easily stay in there. The receptionist told him that he currently had no roommate but soon enough there would be one. He actually wanted to stay alone. The next morning he had to attend classes.

* * *

The morning sun rays shined and it's time for May to go to school. She totally slept in and was late for school. The teacher warned her not to come late again and May apologized. This is pretty common for May. May sat in her seat and her friend Dawn greeted her.

"Well class, open you books and listen to what I'm saying" said Mr. Clay. He taught history and bored the life out of kids.

"Boo...fine" said May slowly.

May's class was just starting while Drew was wandering searching for his class.

"Hey cutie, whatcha looking for" said a girl in a weird voice trying to hit on Drew. She looked like a bimbo with tons of make up on. Drew was straight up disgusted by the looks she was giving him.

"Umm...nothing." he said and ran away. When he thought he was safe a ton of girls came over trying to flirt with him.

"I sure am good looking and attractive. Ha, that's a universal fact. No doubt" he boasted. But he ran away from those weird "fan girls".

He finally reached his class with the help of a receptionist.

"Excuse me? Can I come in?" Drew asked a man who was teaching.

"Yeah. You new here? Oh, you are Drew. Ain't I right?" asked the man: Mr. Clay.

"Yes. I am Drew." replied Drew.

"Okay y'all, this is Drew. A new boy. So Drew go sit near the blonde brunette: May. K?" said Mr. Clay in his southern drawl. He always described May as a blonde brunette. He sure is a different one.

"Yes" Drew said.

"Alright class, oh Drew! You don't have any books, now do you? May share yours with Drew. You have to be kind with your classmates, y'all know that right?" said Mr. Clay. May nodded.

"Here you go. He teaches History _**(a/n- of pokemon, of course)**_and his name is Clay. A weird man with a weird name. Haha!" said May to Drew.

"I can see that" replied Drew.

"So where are you from?" asked May

"LaRousse city, that cool hi-tech city if you didn't know." said Drew

"Ohh... I heard about it. So your family must have moved here right" asked May

"Nope. I'm all by myself here staying in a dorm. As you can see, I'm smart and independent. I came hear with a scholarship" said Drew boasting

"Umm...okay?" said May not understanding Drew completely.

"Yeah, and this school is totally weird. All the girls are drooling over me. But I have to admit that I'm pretty irresistible" said Drew flipping his green bangs.

May totally ignored the part about his looks and at first May tried to protest about what he said regarding the school but she agreed because her favorite teacher left. "Yes. This school isn't all that good. My favorite teacher left and they replaced her with a meanie named Burgundy" said May

"Yeah...how come you're not hitting on me? Umm... are you straight or something else? asked Drew in a teasing way.

"WHAT? I'm straight. Seriously? You are a jerk!" yelled May drawing the other's attention. She immediately blushed with embarrassment as some students started giggling.

"Y'all class pay attention" warned Mr. Clay.

"Stop yelling May" said Drew in a low voice

"YOU made me yell. What do you get off saying things like that?" said May angrily

"I don't know. I was just making sure." replied Drew smirking

"Hopefully I can get rid of you in the next class" said May grumpily

~~...~~

Next class

~~...~~

"You're still sitting here?" May asked Drew

"Yeah, I figured you had no friends so I thought to keep you company" said Drew flipping his hair"

"I just can't even..." murmured May annoyed

She had to sit with Drew until lunch break. He ate her brain. May was irked. She went to the cafeteria. Her friends called her to sit with them but she wanted to be alone to relax. She sat on a chair and started eating her lunch when she felt like someone was beside her. It was Drew. "This creep doesn't have anyone to talk to so he's bothering me" thought May in her mind.

"Why are you bothering me?" asked May

"I don't actually want to sit near you but those creepy fan girls are chasing me. I figured if I sit with a loner like you, they'd leave me" said Drew flipping his hair. But in his mind he did think that whatever he said was a bit too much.

"That does it!" yelled May flushed with anger. She got up and was about to leave when Drew stood in front of her and shoved a rose in her face.

"What's this?" asked May annoyed and confused

"A rose...duh" said Drew

"I know but what for?" asked May

"Oh, don't get your hopes up. One of those fan girls gave me this and I didn't want to keep anything of theirs. So here, take it" said Drew. He didn't actually give it to May for that reason. No body knows why he thought of giving it to May, not even Drew.

"If that's the case, NO" replied May

"Then in which case would you take it?" asked Drew teasing May

"Why don't you just keep your mouth shut before I do something bad to you?" threatened May

"You, do something bad to me? Not even in your dreams. Oh just take it already" said Drew forcing May to take the rose. She took it from him as she knew she can't win over him and left angrily.

"She's something else. I would like to get to know her." thought Drew.

May had to spend the rest of the day with Drew as he sat near her. Poor loner, she thought. By the end of the day she was super exhausted. Not only did Ms. Burgundy tee her off, she was accompanied by Drew. Never in her life has she been so exhausted. That Drew can sure suck the life out of her just by annoying her.

"May! Bye!" said Dawn waving to May

"Bye Dawn! See you tomorrow" said May smiling.

* * *

**_That's it! The first chapter's done. Keep an eye out for the other. It's not gonna be late. Pinky swear! You all are amazing. Thanks for reading. Please do review and favorite to show some support. Don't forget to read the second chapter!_**

**_Scarlett_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Whoa! This is the second chapter! Please review and favorite, cutie pie! Don't forget to read the 3rd chapter for some serious coolness!_**

* * *

May reached her home. It was just a ten minute walk from her school to home. She was really tired. May wondered about the weird green haired guy, Drew. Why did he have to be so annoying, rude but and then again sometimes friendly. "Why am I even thinking about him?" thought May and walked back home.

* * *

"May dear! I have to tell you something" said Caroline, May's mom.

"Yeah mom" said May while putting her backpack on the couch.

"You know that you've always stayed with us and if you want to go out on a pokemon journey by yourself, then you have to learn to be independent. So, the perfect way to teach you to be independent is to make you stay in your school's dorm" said Caroline

"WHAT? Today is a bad day..." said a sad May

"You're such a kid, sis" said Max, May's younger brother who is almost 13 years old.

"No dear. It's a good day. You can learn to stay by yourself. Think of it as a wonderful chance. You have to stay in your dorm from tomorrow. Don't worry, you'll have a roommate" said May's mom, Caroline

"May listen to your mom" said May's dad, Norman

"But Dawn doesn't stay in the dorm. Argh..." said May

"May you shouldn't always grow attached to one friend. Make friends with your roommate. It will make staying there a whole lot easier" Caroline tried to convince May.

"Yes May. Make new friends. You need to be independent. You can't always depend on us" said Norman.

"Urgh... Fine. So from tomorrow, once I go to school I'm not coming back home?" asked May pouting

"Haha. You got it right" said Max

"Kind of like that but you can come home during holidays. Now go pack your stuff. Pack everything you need. Take some money too, if you find out that you forgot to pack something, call me and I'll send it to you" said Caroline

"Okay mom" said May while heading to her room.

May was kind of sad because she'd miss her family. But she knew her parents were doing this for her own good. She packed everything she needed and it took her three huge bags. She was ready but she wished for a friendly and helpful roommate. She then slept on her bed. It was her last night in her room.

* * *

Drew was in his dorm room. He was organizing it to make it feel more like his room. He added some wall paintings, pictures of roses and sprayed a perfume of his choice. There were two beds in his room. One bigger than the other. He obviously chose the bigger one as his. He put his clothes in the closet and other stuff. He finally completed organizing his room.

He wished no one to be roommate. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

A big yawn and May woke up. She had to go to school and live there! As usual, she was late. She bid goodbye to her parents and brother.

"May don't forget to call me when everything has been settled in" said Caroline

"Good luck and be safe, darling" said Norman

"Bye sis, I'll miss you" said Max

"Bye everyone! I'll miss you all" said May waving goodbye

She was already late. She ran over to the receptionist and showed her a paper.

"This is your dorm room key. You have a roommate. Put your things there and attend your class please" said the receptionist

"Yes and thanks" said May and ran to her room.

When she opened the door, she saw many rose pictures and smelled a different kind of boyish smell. She thought she had a tomboy as her roommate. She wanted a girl as her roommate so that she can make friends more easily and go around the room freely with no restrictions. She put her stuff on the floor, grabbed her books and ran to her class. She was super later.

* * *

"M-May I come in?" asked a breathless May

"You are late" said Ms. Lavender, the pokemon health teacher

"I'm sorry but I had to settle things because from today have to stay in a dorm" replied May

"Oh well, get in." said Ms. Lavender

May got in and sat in her seat. And there he was, the devil; Drew. He smirked at her. She though he'd sit somewhere else by today.

"So you are staying in a dorm too?" asked Drew

"Yup" replied May

"I wonder why" said Drew

"How does it matter to you in any way?" asked May

"Just wondering...gosh!" said Drew

They continued on with their class. That's the little conversation they had during that subject.

~~...~~

Few classes later

~~...~~

"Umm...why is your mood off?" Drew asked May

"Nothing..." replied May

"Hey, you can tell me you know." said Drew, in a friendly way

"Fine, I'm gonna have to stay in a dorm. I'll miss my family. And there is one thing bugging that who my roommate will be. I want someone helpful and friendly." May said

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll get someone good. Haha lucky me, I'm alone in my room" said Drew

"Yeah? Whoa, isn't it gonna be boring?" asked May

"I don't know, maybe kind of? But I'll get over it" said Drew

"But it's nice to have someone as a roommate so you don't feel alone" May said

"You think so?" Drew asked May

"Yes and why are you still sitting beside me?" asked May

"Hey! I can sit wherever I want and I didn't annoy you today, now did I?" asked Drew innocently

"Oh...well, yeah. Umm. Haha guess you're right." said May

They both shared a little laugh. "Hey I like talking to her" thought Drew. "Maybe he isn't annoying and bad after all" thought May.

The bell rang but May and Drew didn't notice as they were indulged in talking to each other. Then Dawn showed up beside May.

"Ooh! You're boyfriend, May?" Dawn teased May and pointed towards Drew

"Shut up! No, we were just talking unlike you and someone else, you know." said May teasing and winking at Dawn.

"Shush! Now let's go have lunch" said Dawn

"Okay, bye Drew" said May leaving to the cafeteria with Dawn.

Drew watched them leave and a boy patted his shoulder. Drew turned and it was the same guy he met yesterday.

"Kenny?" said Drew

"Yeah, so let's have lunch together?" asked Kenny

"Of course" replied Drew

* * *

_**Tell me me what you think! Please review and favorite. It means a lot to me. Byeee! Now go read the 3rd chapter. I'll be waiting :)**_

**_Scarlett_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Woohoo! Third chapter. Please review and favorite. I'm working hard on this story. Show some support. *cute puppy eyes* Please review and favorite? Don't miss the fourth chapter! Read it too.**_

* * *

"So, getting close with that Drew boy?" asked Dawn

"No, he was asking me something" said May

"Oh and what about you moving here and staying in the dorm?" asked Dawn

"Oh yeah...my parents said that they wanted me to be independent. So they made me stay here. The receptionist said that I already have a roommate. Why don't you stay in the dorm too?" asked May

"Oh no no! I'll get home sick. I'm not as strong as you." said Dawn

"Hey stop!" said May smiling

"So...where is Kenny. I saw that you had your lunch yesterday with him." said May

Dawn blushed. "Umm, oh he is there." said Dawn pointing towards Kenny

"He's with Drew. I guess they are friends" said May

"It sure looks like it" Dawn said

Dawn and May saw Kenny and Drew and a bunch of Drew's fan girls surrounding them.

They both had their lunch. The classes started again.

~~..~~

(In the class)

"Alright everyone! We have a basketball match coming up next week against the 12th graders. Practice well! Tomorrow's a day off." Georgia, the sports teacher announced

"Ooh! A basketball match!" said Dawn

"Yeah, can't wait!" said May

~~..~~

During the last class

~~..~~

"OMG Drew, will you go out with me? And what are you doing with that uncool girl anyway" said a weirdo fan girl; Alice, pointing at May. May gave her a stink eye.

"Just go away" said Drew

"Fine, but you won't escape tomorrow" said Alice winking at Drew. Drew face-palmed.

"So you finally made friends with Kenny?" May asked Drew

"Hey what do you mean finally?" asked Drew

"Haha! Nothing" said May

"Hmm...I'm so popular already that I have tons of fan girls. They follow me everywhere. I'm just that irresistible. Aren't I?" said Drew in a proud way.

"Shut up already" said May

"They said that tomorrow's a day off" said Drew

"Yeah, I know, I can organize my room. That roommate of mine, whoever it is already organized it" said May

"Oh...well lucky for you. I having nothing to do tomorrow. I guess I'll just read" said Drew

"Yeah, cool!" replied May

Then the bell rang. May and Dawn bid each other good bye. Then May saw Drew.

"Bye May" said Drew smirking. He had fan girls behind him.

"Bye Drew!" said May

What usually would've happened is that they would part ways, but they were heading the same direction. May wondered where Drew was going and doubted if he was following her. Drew thought the same thing. She then just ignored him and waked faster. She was too tired to think about anything now. She just wanted to rest. Drew did the same thing. But he was walking behind May. He finally got rid of those pesky fan girls. May reached her dorm room. She was searching for her key, while Drew opened the door. May said "thanks" and the realized something.

"Hey what are you doing here?" May asked completely baffled

"I can ask you the same thing" said Drew. Drew was perplexed. It couldn't be that May and Drew were roommates and should stay together.

"What do you mean?" yelled May

"This is my room" Drew yelled back. The other students from the dorm came out to see what the squabbling was about. Both May and Drew blushed due to embarrassment.

"You must be kidding" said May and entered the room.

"Haha, you must be kidding too" said Drew while he too entered the room.

He closed the door as the others were staring at them.

"These are your bags?" asked Drew

"Yup and they are here because this is my room" said May

"Why don't you check your room number again?" asked Drew

"Okay..." May said and searched thought some papers. She checked twice but her room number still said it was '201'. She showed it to Drew.

"Oh and this is room 201" said Drew. May nodded.

"That means you are my roommate. Totally opposite of what I expected. Totally...maybe if the request for my room to change, they'll do it?" she said

"And I wanted to stay alone. But look who is here to bother me. Yeah you go ask them to change your room tomorrow if you want." said Drew

"Yeah I'll do that I guess. Wait! You are the one who bothers me" yelled May

"What? No. It's you" replied Drew back

"No you"

"No YOU"

"ITS YOU MR. DREW"

"I just don't wanna argue like kids." said Drew narrowing his eyes at May

"I'm not a kid" said May

"But I never said you were" replied back Drew

"Argh! If this goes on, I'm gonna get seriously mad one day and would need some medical attention" said May

"Same here" said Drew

"Stop copying me." yelled May

"I never copied you May" yelled back Drew.

"There you go again with the quarreling" the other students thought.

May and Drew argued for a bit. May called her mom while Drew went to take a shower.

"Mom, I'm in my dorm room. Tomorrow's a day off. I can organize my room then. Maybe I'll change my room because everything's fine expect for my roommate" said May stressing on the last part so Drew could hear.

"What was that?" Drew yelled from the bathroom

"Nothing" May yelled back

"So, who's your roommate May?" asked her mom through the phone.

"Ah... an annoying person called Drew." replied May

"Make sure you make friends with him, that is if you stay in the same room. You can do homework together. Doesn't that sound fun?" asked Caroline, May's mom.

"Yeah mom, super fun" replied May sarcastically

"Okay sweetie, good night" said Caroline and hung up

"So much for the good part" thought May.

* * *

**_Sooooo...what do you think? Please review and favorite. New chapter coming up soon. Read the fourth chapter too._**

**_Scarlett_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_hey! Tell me of you find some mistakes. Please review and favorite if you like. Love y'all. Don't miss the 5th chapter! Read it too._**

* * *

May took out her pajamas and some other things. She wondered how long Drew would stay in the shower. She couldn't believe that her roommate was the opposite of what she wished. She looked at the room. She didn't like the boyish smell in there. She sprayed a girly perfume all over the room. "Perfect" she thought. She went to the closet to put her clothes but found out that Drew already had his clothes in there. She pushed his clothes away and arranged hers.

She put her books in the bookshelf. There were two beds, one was bigger than the other one. She chose the bigger one and changed the sheets. She laid on the bed waiting for Drew to come out. He took almost fifteen minutes. He finally came out in his boxers and a green shirt. He saw May on the big bed, which was his. He even smelled a slight girly scent.

"Hey that's my bed" said Drew

"Says who?" retorted May

"Me!" Drew said

"Well now it's mine. As you can see I even changed the sheets. I'm serious. Now you just have to agree on sleeping on the other bed. Sometimes you just have to adjust. You know, adjusting is part of life. It's very important. Don't even try to reason with. This is my bed and it's declared. Now, without saying a word, just accept the fact that this is my bed. Choose the other one. Uff...well, now I'm gonna take a shower." said May

After hear her blather for a while, he gave up and took the small one as his bed.

"I only agreed because I'm a gentleman" said Drew with a hair flick

"Cool" said May nonchalantly.

She then headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"May is the only girl who treats me as a friend, uh no, more like a rival. Well that's better than trying to chase and flirt with me. I wonder what's up with some girls these days." thought Drew.

He looked around, he saw the bookshelf was filled, he opened the closet just to find May's clothes and his pushed away. He arranged them evenly and sighed. The room smelled different. It was a mixture of strawberry with lavender. It smelled okay he thought. Then an idea struck him. He knew a way he could get to know her better. He laid on his bed, just when he was about to drift to sleep, May was out of the shower. She was wearing shorts and a loose tank top. Drew saw her. He felt a weird feeling which he too doesn't know. Keeping that aside, Drew said to May "Hey, since we don't have any classes tomorrow, wanna play a game?"

"A game? What game?" asked May sitting on her bed.

"So you wanna play?" asked Drew

"First tell me what game it is!" replied May

"Fine, truth or dare?" asked Drew

"Seriously? NO" said May

"What? Are you scared?" Drew teased

"NO!" said May

"Okay let's play another game okay?" said Drew

"And what's that game?" asked May

"Confess or Stress, umm...wait a second." said Drew and grabbed his backpack and took out a pair of dice.

"How do you play it?" May asked confused

"Simple, if your dice add up to an even number, you confess something and of its odd, you have to do something...stressful!" explained Drew

"Well, practically like truth or dare but fine. Come over here so that I can see what your dice add up to" said May making place on her bed for Drew. Drew sat beside her and handed her the dice.

"Well, here goes!" said May. She rolled the dice and she got 4 and 2.

"Even! Confess something" said Drew

"Um... My names May Maple" said May

"Hey not something so obvious like that!" said Drew

"Fine, my favorite color is blue" said May. "Your turn"

"Okay" said Drew and rolled the dice. He got 5 and 1.

"Even! So what do you have to confess" asked May

"I like roses and I have a rose garden too" said Drew

"Ooh! I wonder why you didn't keep the rose your fan girl gave you" said May in a doubtful way.

"I told you the reason already" said Drew kind of blushing.

"Oh well, my turn" said May and rolled the dice. She got 1 and 3. "Even again. Time for your confession" said Drew

"Okay... I was born on July 12, so I really like ice creams" said May

"What's that have to do with your birthday?" asked Drew confused

"Blockhead! July is a summer month and you eat ice creams during summer" said May

"Whoa! Your logic though..." said Drew in a teasing way. "My turn" he rolled the dice and got 4 and 3. "Odd! I'll tell you what to do" said May with a grin.

"Something easy please" said Drew. "Don't worry" May assured.

"Bring me something to eat from the cafeteria" said May,

"But it's 9:27pm." said Drew looking at his watch.

"So what? The cafeteria is gonna be open until 10pm, if you didn't know" said May

"Urgh...what do you want?" asked Drew

"Bring me something you think I'd like" said May

"Don't complain again" said Drew and left to the cafeteria. May sure was liking the game. She could play it everyday she thought. After a couple of minutes, Drew returned back. He got May and himself rice balls.

"Oh, rice balls? Cool, thanks" said May

"No problem. It's your turn now." said Drew. May already started eating and said "nah...I'm tired, let's sleep."

"Fine" said Drew. May finished her rice cake and curled up in her bed with a blanket. She drifted off to sleep in a moment.

"She must've been really tired" thought Drew smiling. He kept staring at her without realizing it. She looked so pretty with moonlight reflecting of her face. He felt really tired too and went to his bed to sleep.

Soon, both of them were sound asleep.

* * *

**_Another chapter coming up soon only when I get reviews! Review and Keep an eye out. Show some support by reviewing and favoriting. Please? *puppy eyes* Byeeee! Read the 5th chapter for some serious fun :)_**

**_Scarlett_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5!**_

_**Review and favorite for an other chapter. Only then will I write it. ;) **_

* * *

May woke up. She forgot to set her alarm last night but was fortunate that today was a day off. She yawned and got out of bed. She realized that she isn't in her own room instead she was in her dorm room. She looked around and found Drew sleeping on his bed. The time was 7:21 am. May was surprised that she actually woke up early. May thought of changing her dorm room yesterday but she totally forgot about it.

"I better take a shower" thought May. She headed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and showered. The outfit she wore was pretty simple and comfortable. She wore a hoodie along with shorts. Drew was still sleeping.

"Hmm...I'm hungry. I'll go to cafeteria but I guess getting food for myself isn't nice because now I have a roommate. I have to be kind. I'll get him food too." she thought. May was all about being helpful and friendly to nice people. That means she thinks Drew's nice! She went to the cafeteria and brought some tea, toasts and fruit. She ate her breakfast and returned to the room with Drew's food. She was surprised to see him still sleeping. It was almost 8am.

"Hey dreww..." said May slowly in a singing voice

"DREW WAKE UP!" yelled May all of a sudden. Drew was startled and he woke up mumbling something.

"Huh? Oh...May? Why'd you have to shout?" asked Drew scratching his head.

"Because you were never leaving your slumber" said May

"Okay...fine" Drew said and got out of his bed and headed to the shower. May switched on the T.V and started watching it.

"This battle is heating up!" said the announcer from the T.V

"Umm...a battle, huh?" thought May. She too wanted to own a pokemon and battle. Drew then came out of the shower wearing jeans along with a long sleeves shirt. May noticed him come out.

"Are you hungry? I got you breakfast. Here you go" said May handing over the food plate to him.

"Yea thanks" he replied and started eating while watching the T.V. After a while he wondered if May was this nice all the time.

"When did you become this nice?" Drew asked May

"What do you mean? I'm always nice" replied May

"Ohh is that so?" teased Drew while finishing his breakfast

"Yup and now you have to help me organize my stuff" said May getting off the chair.

"I get it. That's why you got me food. Fine I'll help you" said Drew

"No, I got you food because I'm a good girl" replied May

"Haha, a good girl. Riighhtt" said Drew sarcastically

"Hmph, now will you help me?" asked an irritated May

"Yeah" said Drew. She dumped the stuff from her bags onto the bed. They both started placing them in the shelves. Once, Drew found May watching T.V and he yelled at her that it is her work. She apologized and laughed. They both finally arranged everything and the work was done.

"Aww thank you so much Drew" May said and gave him a quick hug. They both blushed.

"Welcome" said Drew. May sat on her bed and Drew on his.

"Hey can I ask you something?" said May

"Yeah" replied Drew

"Do you own a pokemon?" she asked

"A pokemon? Yes, my parents gave me a budew when I was a kid. Now it evolved into a roselia. The perfect partner for me. I'll take roselia with me when I start out on my journey" said Drew

"Wow, cool. A roselia. I wish I had a pokemon. Did you leave roselia with you parents?" asked May

"Yup I did." Drew replied

"Hmm... know what? Dawn has a pokemon too. Kenny gave it to her when they were younger. How sweet!" she said

"Yeah? What pokemon is it" Drew asked

"It's a luvdisc" said May

"Wow that's cool" said Drew

"Know what? Kenny likes Dawn and Dawn likes him too. But they are just afraid to confess their feelings to each other. Poor guys." said May

"Yeah I was suspicious. Kenny talks to me about her. Haha, he's so nervous" said Drew

"Yup, I wish they could get together. How cool would that be?" said May

"By the way, why do you care that much?" asked Drew

"Hey! Dawn is my friend. I want to see her happy and I know she'll be happy with Kenny. They've know each other since childhood. Only if they'd gather up the courage to express their true feelings, things would do just great! And of course, I'm a love doctor! Haha, just kidding. No I'm not." said May laughing. "Well, she's a pretty nice girl" thought Drew.

"Haha, I figured. So do you have boyfriend?" asked Drew

"Me? No. I don't just go out with any guy, I want someone who is smart, caring, honest and loves me very much. As you can see, it's hard to find someone like that. What about you?" asked May

"I see. I don't have a girlfriend either. I guess it's good to say that my reason is just the same as yours." replied Drew

"Yeah? Hey why don't we go have lunch. It's almost 1pm, you know?" suggested May

"Seems like a good idea!" Drew said.

They both went to the cafeteria and May filled her plate with food. They sat on their chairs and May started to eat already when they heard someone.

"Hey Drewy!" yelled a girl running towards Drew

"Remember me, I'm Alice" said the weird fan girl

"Aand...I'm Skyla!" said another girl

"Wanna have lunch with us?" asked both the girls

"No thanks" said Drew

"What are you doing with this uncool girl again?" asked Alice pointing at May

"Hey, what do you want?" said May and she was angry. She gave Alice and Skyla a stink eye.

"Listen kid, Drew is ours" replied Skyla

"You guys need to get a life and stop bothering him" said May annoyed

"That's none of your business, why do you care if Drew goes out with us? Jealous much?" asked the both girls

"Hey, stop it. I'm not coming with you and leave me alone. How many times should I say that? Please LEAVE ME ALONE!" Drew yelled

"I'll get you back" said Alice and walked off with Skyla

"I'm done" said an irked May taking her empty plate and leaving to her room

"Hey May! Wait for me!" said Drew getting up.

May was so vexed by those girls. "Why are they behind Drew all the time?" she thought plopping on her bed. She then thought "Why do I care anyways?". Why would she be angry if Drew is nothing but a friend to her. She couldn't possibly like Drew more than just a friend, could she?

* * *

_Will May change her dorm room? Does she hate or like Drew? Will Dawn and Kenny confess? Will the fan girls finally make Drew fall for them? Find out in the next chapter._

**_I'll continue this in the next chapter. So, if you want it, review and favorite. That's when I'll write the next chapter. A review = A new chapter!_**

**_You rock!_**

**_Scarlett _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6! Whoa!_**

**_Please REVIEW and FAVORITE! Tell me what you think. Give me suggestions, I may include your ideas :)_**

* * *

"Hey May, why did you leave so fast?" asked Drew entering the room

"Because I finished my lunch fast?" said May

"But why were you angry?" Drew asked. He wondered why she was so irked. "Was it only because those girls were mean? Or is there any other reason? Why would she get angry if those girls bothered me" he thought.

"Nothing. Those girls are really pesky. I'll get them next time they see me. They are bunch of rude creeps. Why should they even bother you and me and what's it for them if I hung out with you. If anyone's jealous, it's them." replied May

"Okay, yeah..." said Drew not knowing what to reply

"Hey! Would you like you play basketball with me? We have a game coming up, you know!" said May cheerfully

"Of course!" replied Drew. He was happy that she came back to her normal self again.

"Come on!" said May getting up and dragging Drew along with her. She caught his arm and they both reached the basketball field. Drew grabbed the ball and threw it towards May. She caught it.

"Are you ready?" she asked

"Yup!" he replied

May started bouncing the ball and she ran towards the net and shot the ball through the hoop. A field goal! Then Drew caught the ball and ran. He got a goal too! Their classmates also joined them. There were tons of fan girls who came to watch Drew. They bugged him like there's no tomorrow. They all played with excitement. They kept on playing until it was almost 7 in the evening.

"I-I'm tired" said May, breathless

"Me too, let's go back and take rest" suggested Drew

"Bye guys! See you at the competition" May said and waved goodbye to her classmates.

"Drew! Bye, miss you" said the fan girls. Drew just sweat-dropped anime style.

May and Drew headed back to their room. Drew was taking his pajamas so that he can take a shower. May sat on her bed. Then suddenly, she remembered about changing her dorm room.

"Hey Drew" she called

"Yeah" replied Drew

"What do you think of me changing my dorm room? You said you wanted to stay alone" said May. May asked him this because she wanted to know whether Drew liked her to stay or not. She actually didn't want to change her room. Drew didn't know what to say. He kind of didn't want May to leave.

"Um...you know that this room is meant for two people to stay. That means you would have to switch with someone else and I won't get to stay alone. My roommate could be someone of another grade. But you and me are from the same grade and class. It's better to stay with someone whom you know and could do your homework with. What do you say?" said Drew

"Yeah, you're right. Fine, I'll adjust staying with you" May said but she was kind of happy that he didn't want her to switch rooms.

"Cool, I'm gonna take a shower. Be right back" said Drew and walked into the bathroom.

"You better make it soon unlike yesterday" May said

"Yeahhhh" replied Drew

May took her pajamas and laid on the bed. "Did Drew actually wanted me to stay? Wow" she thought. Today was a fun day for her, thanks to Drew. They played basketball and enjoyed a lot. She was happy that she could meet Dawn tomorrow as they had classes. "Maybe we can do something for Dawn and Kenny" May thought. She waited for Drew and when he came out, she showered as well and curled up in her bed after setting her alarm. So did Drew.

"Goodnight Drew" May said sweetly

"Goodnight May" Drew replied back

They drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ring! The alarm rang. May got up and found Drew still sleeping. "He sure sleeps soundly" thought May. He looked cute with his tousled hair and a peaceful face. "He looks cute while asleep" May giggled and thought. "Wait...what? Why did I even think that" she murmured and went to the bathroom to shower. She got out and it was 6:30am. Their classes started at 8am. "I'm actually waking up early from when I moved in here" she thought. That's a good thing as May won't be late to classes anymore.

May dressed up into a peter-pan collar shirt along with an above knee length skirt. It was now 7am and Drew's alarm rang. She wondered if he'd wake up or not. After a couple of minutes he woke up and turned off his alarm.

"Finally! You're awake" said May to Drew

"Yeah, you sure look like an early riser" said Drew. He woke up and found May all ready. She was dressed and looked fresh. "She looks cute" thought Drew. "Wait...what?" he thought again.

"Yup, I'm perfect like that" May tried to boast

"Haha, yeah...riightt" said Drew sarcastically

He got up, showered and dressed up. He wore tight jeans with a button up shirt.

"I'm going to have my breakfast" said May walking out of the room.

"Hey! Wait for me" said Drew

"Yeah, come fast" May replied

Drew caught up to her and when they were about to reach the cafeteria, he stopped.

"What?" May asked

"Oops I have to get my books from the office" said Drew

"Argh...I'm going to the cafeteria. You better come fast" said May

"Yes, I will" said Drew running towards the office.

May went to the cafeteria and got her food. She sat at a corner and started eating. She was greeted by some of her classmates. She smiled and greeted them back. Then she felt like someone was beside her.

"Yo, you're May right" said a creepy looking girl named Sidra.

"Yeah" replied May

"So, what's up with you hanging out with our Drew?" asked Sidra. Then Alice showed up.

"Yeah you ask her, girl!" said Alice

"What was that again?" asked May arrogantly. She knew where there was Alice, there was trouble.

"I asked you why you're hanging out with OUR Drew?" asked Sidra again more loudly than usual. Drew was just walking into the cafeteria and saw May with the two girls. It looked like those two were up to no good.

"From when did Drew become your's?" May asked

"Why do you want to know? Just answer her question" said Alice

Drew stood there and listened their conversation.

"Why can't I hang out with him? He's my friend" said May

"Oh yeah? Well, he's not your friend anymore and don't you dare go near him again. We look way prettier than you." yelled Alice and Sidra. Drew walked up to them.

"Hey, you creeps. Why don't you leave her alone? In what way does it matter to you if I hang out with her. Puh-leasee! You are nowhere as pretty as May" said Drew flipping his hair to the two girls

May was astonished with his last sentence.

"Drew, one day, we'll get you" said the two girls and walked away. May was sad, angry and surprised. She finished her breakfast. She was ambivalent about Drew. "Why did he say that I was pretty? Did he really mean it?" she thought. She got up and was about to leave when Drew caught her arm. May blushed.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Drew

"T-To the cl-lass" May stuttered

"But it's only 7:34 am" Drew said looking at his watch.

"I know" she said and ran away. Drew just stood there. He didn't understand why May ran away.

* * *

_Why did May run away from Drew? What is Alice up to now? What's with the feelings May and Drew are getting for each other? Find out in the next chapter._

**_A review and a favorite = next chapter!_**

**_So please review and favorite to show some support. I love you guys._**

**_Scarlett_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7!_**

**_Please review and favorite. Give me suggestions and I may include your ideas in the upcoming chapters!_**

* * *

May was ran towards her room. She grabbed her books and headed to the class. Drew ran behind May but lost her. He headed to the class thinking she'd be there. When Drew was just entered the class, just as expected, he found May.

"May what are you doing here?" asked Drew

"Sitting" she replied

"I know but why are you here so early. The classes don't start until 8am" he said

"I know" she replied. Drew didn't understand what got into May. He felt like it was his fault that May's so upset. "It's because she's friends with me, those girls are jealous and troubling her. I guess I'm the cause for her sadness" he thought

"May, I'm sorry. It's because of me those girls are bothering you. If you don't want to be with me, I understand" said Drew. May was angry when she heard Drew say that. "Did he just say me to leave him?" she thought. Tears were lingering in her eyes. Drew saw that.

"Why? Don't you want to be friends with me?" yelled May almost about to cry.

"No, no. It's because of me you're facing this much trouble" said Drew. "I really wanna be friends with you, best friends or maybe more than that" he said. May was surprised to hear what he said at the end. She wondered if he really meant it.

"Don't worry Drew. I don't care about those girls, I'm not gonna lose your friendship because of them." she said.

"That's awesome May!" said Drew.

"So did you eat something?" she asked

"Oops! I totally forgot." Drew replied. May felt really bad. It was because of her Drew didn't have his breakfast.

"I'm terrible, I'm so sorry Drew. It's all because of me." apologized May

"You're forgiven" said Drew laughing

"Here, have this" May said and handed over a chocolate bar to him. "It's the least I could do" she said

"Thanks" he said and the bell rang. Students started entering the class. Drew ate his chocolate. May smiled at him and he smiled back. Dawn entered the class too. May saw her.

"Hey Dawn! Long time, no see" said May

"What? We haven't seen each other just for a day, May!" replied Dawn. May laughed. Dawn took a seat in front of May. Then Kenny came in and sat beside her.

"Look Drew, it's Kenny" said May

"Yeah, I know" he replied

Then the teacher who taught pokemon health, , entered the class.

"Alright class, open your books" she said. After a while of boring teaching...

"Students, I'll give you an assignment and you all should show it by Friday. You have only two days" she said

"You'll be given a pokemon's name and you have to write its abilities, weakness, strength and move set. No using the internet for this. Take your friend's or parent's help." she said

"Huh...no internet?" the class booed

"Yup and I'm going to give you a paper and whatever pokemon's name is on it, you have to write about it" she said and gave away tiny papers with names of different pokemon written on them.

"I got Glameow" said Dawn to May

"I got prinplup" said Kenny

"So what'd you get" May asked Drew

"Beautifly" replied Drew. "You?" he asked back

"I got roselia" May said

"Oh, I know about roselia" said Drew

"Aandd... I know about beautifly" May said

"Do you know anything about glameow, May?" Dawn asked

"Aw, Dawn, no" she replied

"Maybe my mom knows because she has one" said Dawn

"She sure would know" said May. Kenny knew everything about prinplup as his father has one.

A couple of classes later, it was lunch time. May, Dawn, Drew and Kenny sat together with their food on the table. A fan girl came near Drew, but he totally ignored her.

"Drew you better eat a lot because you didn't have your breakfast, you know" said May

"I know, but I don't eat tons of food like you" he said

"Hey!" May said. Dawn and Kenny giggled.

"Hey Drew! I've got an idea" May said and whispered something to him. They both had evil grins on their faces.

* * *

_What could May and Drew be up to? Find out in the next chapter._

**_Sorry, this chapter is a bit smaller. Next one is going to be a bit big! _**

**_A review = next chapter._**

**_Tell me what you think, review and favorite! Pleaseeee :)_**

**_Scarlett_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8!**_

_**Please don't forget to review and favorite. That would mean a lot to me. I'll be updating real quick if you review and favorite ;)**_

* * *

"Hey Dawn, so you have a luvdisc right? The one which Kenny gave you?" asked May

"Oh Kenny you gave luvdisc to Dawn? That means you like her, don't you?" Drew asked Kenny. He blushed.

"Oh! Dawn, Kenny likes you. I thought you liked him back. So when are you both going to confess?" May asked cheerfully. Both Kenny and Dawn blushed furiously.

"Yeah, Kenny you always talk about Dawn! Does she know the feelings you've got for her?" asked Drew. Kenny and Dawn were just speechless and paralyzed. They were shocked and blushing.

"Looks like our work here is done" whispered May to Drew

"Yup" Drew replied and both went to sit in an other seat. They wanted to hear whatever Dawn and Kenny talked While staying out of their sight.

"Um...whoa. Haha, err... I guess those both have gone nuts saying that you like me" said Dawn letting out a nervous laugh. Kenny finally gathered up the courage, he inched closer to Dawn and grabbed her arms.

"OMG, he grabbed her hands! Look Drewwww" May squeaked staring at them.

"Shush, don't act like a creep" said Drew

"I'm not a creep, I'm the love doctor" said May winking at Drew and she started staring at Kenny and Dawn with wide open eyes. Drew put his palm in front of May's face blocking her view. She pushed his hand down on to her lap. He rested his hand on May's lap and then realized it and pulled it away, blushing.

"Um...Dawn, I-I- really like you. I mean, I l-love you Dawn!" Kenny finally uttered out

"Huh! I love you too" Dawn replied back

"Oh my gawd! Did you just hear them confess too?" May asked excited.

"Yeah, I sure did" Drew replied. May got up and ran towards Dawn and Kenny.

"Guys, guys, guys! I'm so happy for you. You're finally together" squeaked May

"Yeah, that's awesome" said Drew sitting on a chair with Dawn and Kenny. May sat beside Drew. Then a guy showed up.

"Hey May!" he said

"Sid? Hi!" May said.

"Yeah May! What are you doing here?" Sid said grabbing May's arm.

"Huh...having my lunch?" she replied while sweat-dropping.

"Who's that?" Drew asked narrowing his eyes at Sid. He didn't like him holding May's arms.

"Oh, he's Sid. A friend" she replied

"Yeah, so our class was planning to go to a movie this Friday. Wanna come with me?" he asked

"A movie? Wow! So cool" she said ignoring his last sentence. May didn't like Sid the way he liked her.

"Yeah! You better come. I gotta go, bye" he said leaving

"A movie, this Friday, that means tomorrow?" Dawn asked

"Yeah, let's all go!" May said happily

"Cool!" said Kenny

"What movie?" Drew asked

"I dunno, would tell us anyway" replied Dawn

"Yeah" everyone said

They finished their lunch and headed to the class. They attended the classes.

~~...~~

Last class

~~...~~

"Alright kiddos, this Friday, that is tomorrow you all are going to a movie after classes. Y'all be ready, bien? Only students are going and coming back. Teachers aren't like you, always wasting their time" said haughtily.

"What movie?" asked Dawn

"Vous ne saviez pas _(a/n it's in French and means 'you didn't know that')_? It's called 'Unfelt feelings'. An incroyable_ (a/n it's French for 'amazing')_ romantic movie. You all better return back to your homes and dorms in time" she said

"Ooh romantic" said May

"Cool!" everyone shouted. The bell rang and everyone headed back to their houses and dorms.

* * *

"Drew! Let's do the assignment gave us" said May

"But I have to shower" replied Drew

"The assignment is more important" she said and dragged Drew and made him sit on her bed.

"Okay, you said you knew about roselia. Now help me" May said

"And you know about beautifly, don't you?" asked Drew

"Yeah, I know about it because it's the symbol of love for my mom and dad. It was because of a beautifly they met each other" May said

"Wow" said Drew

"Yeah, now tell me about roselia!" May asked.

"Okay" he said. Both of them helped each other and did their assignment, they had fun doing it. Once, they finished it, May went to shower.

"Hey I wanted to shower first" said Drew

"No, I'm here first" said May and shut the bathroom door to his face.

"Urgh..." he mumbled. After May came out, Drew took a shower too.

They laid on their beds and it was 8:30pm.

"Drew can you believe it? We are the reason why Kenny and Dawn finally confessed?" asked May

"Yeah, that's cool, isn't it?" he asked

"Yes super cool, Kenny is Dawn's first boyfriend. Ooh! They'll soon have their first kiss too. Maybe!" May said dreamily. "I'll be jelly then!" she said laughing. Drew smiled listening her say that she'd be jealous if her friend had her first kiss.

"Oh, yeah? First kiss? Huh..." Drew said

"So...did you have your first kiss?" May asked curiously.

"Nope, I told you I didn't even have a girlfriend" he said

"Oops! Same here" she said

"Yeah, I figured" Drew said kind of in a teasing way.

"Now what does that mean?" May pouted

"Nothing, good night May" he said

"Goodnight Drew" she smiled and said.

They both slept. Tomorrow would be a true fun day. They could enjoy until midnight as Saturday, the next day, was a holiday. May was excited to go see the movie and eat yummy food. Drew wanted to go see the movie too. They'd be going after classes. It would be fun with all his friends and especially May. He couldn't wait.

* * *

_Dawn and Kenny are finally together. What about May and Drew now? What will happen at the movie? What about Sid? Know in the next chapter. _

_**I promise you next chapter is going to be a fun chapter to read.**_

_**So...**_

_**A review and a favorite = next chapter ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9!_**

**_*IMPORTANT* NO CHAPTER UPDATE until 10th of August. Sorry, because I have exams. -.- (stupid exams lol). But I'll try to write it A.S.A.P so follow this story to get an update :)_**

**_Please tell me what you think and favorite and review! I'm working hard on this._**

* * *

The sun beams fell on May's face. Her alarm rang. She yawned and woke up stretching her muscles. She knew that Drew still would be asleep so she walked right away to the shower. But the door was locked. She looked back at Drew's bed and he wasn't there. She was surprised that Drew woke up before her. She yawned again and picked out her outfit and switched on the t.v. Then Drew came out of the shower.

"I'm surprised you awoke before me" said May

"Yeah, things change, you know" Drew said

"Right" May giggled and went into the shower. Drew started watching the t.v, it was only 6am. May came out of the shower after a while. She wore a translucent, white button up shirt along with a black skater skirt and black stockings topped off with white flats. Her hair was slightly curled and two strands were pulled back clipped by a black ribbon. "She looks really pretty and cute" Drew thought. He was wearing a shirt along with a jacket and tight black jeans. He too looked cute. May smiled at him.

"Breakfast?" she asked him

"Yup let's go" he said

They both headed to the cafeteria. There were really less people in there as it was only 6:36am. May got her food and so did Drew. They both sat down on chairs.

"So, what made you wake up early?" May asked Drew

"No, you woke up late" Drew replied. He actually didn't know why he woke up early.

"No, I didn't" May said back

"Yeah" Drew said and started eating his toast.

"You know, today is going to be a fun day" May said

"Yup, I know" replied Drew

They ate their breakfast while having tiny conversations. It was 7am and they returned back to their dorm. They watched the t.v for sometime and packed their books and reached their class.

"Hey" said Dawn

"Hiya" said May

"We're going to a movie today!" Dawn reminded

"Yup and I'm excited" said May

"Okay class, settle down and show me your assignments" said Ms. Joy

"Yup" said May and Drew. They did their assignment together.

The classes went on regularly. They had their lunch and continued with their classes. Their last class ended and it was movie time!

"Okay okay, so everyone choose a partner for the movie. It's going to be more fun that way" said a guy with glasses, Conway

"Ooh! A partner. You both better be partners" May said looking at Dawn and Kenny

"Of course" they both said. Drew wanted to go with May. Before he could say anything, a guy popped up.

"Hey May!" said Sid

"Oh Sid" May said

"Please be my partner" Sid asked with puppy eyes. She wanted to be nice to everyone so she accepted giving a 'I can't do anything now' look to Drew.

"Okay" she said

"Yes yes!" He said and grabbed May's arms. Drew was burning up with anger. "I'm gonna beat him up if I ever get a chance" he thought just when he heard his fan girls begging him to be their partner. There was Alice too. Just to make May jealous, Drew randomly chose a girl as his movie partner.

"Oh my god, Drew chose me" the girl squeaked, whose name was Angie. Drew just smiled at her, to make May jealous. Alice was angry and walked away cursing. May looked at Drew and Angie. She was angry. He didn't want any girl to be with Drew. By why were both getting these feelings? Keeping that aside, Drew smirked at May's jealous face.

"So, you are going with her?" May asked Drew giving Angie an angry stare.

"Yeah, any problem? I see you have a partner already" Drew said to May giving Sid a mean look.

"Oh yeah" May said

"Okay kiddos. Get in the bus. You're gonna watch a movie, you know. If you forgot already" Ms. Burgundy said. All the 11th grade students boarded the bus including May, Drew, Kenny, Dawn, Sid and Angie. May was really angry at Drew and it was the same with Drew. Both turned their heads away from each other's. Dawn and Kenny wondered why. They all reached the theater and Ms. Burgundy said that everyone had to return back through their own transportation. She even warned the people who stayed in dorms to return back fast by taking the train. After she blathered for a while, everyone entered the theater room. May and Drew were angry at each other. Sid pointed a place and May agreed to sit there. Dawn and Kenny sat beside them. Angie too pointed out a place and Drew agreed to sit there. He found that there was May sitting next to his seat along with Sid. He just pretended to ignore them and sat in his seat. After everyone were settled, the movie 'Unfelt Feelings' started playing. It was about two people who don't feel their real feelings towards each other till the end. When they finally confess, the girl moves to another country. The movie gives off a message 'Don't hold back your real feelings until it is too late'.

The movie started playing and after a while Dawn cooed "Aww look at him get jealous for her""

"Yeah" May agreed

"Ooh, she's jealous because she likes him" Angie said to Drew. Drew wondered if this movie could in anyway be related to him and May. Maybe! The movie kept on playing.

"Oh, no why? They finally confessed and she's leaving?" Dawn kind of yelled. She got stares from others. She gave a nervous laugh.

"Thank god Kenny, we aren't like them" Dawn said. Both Drew and May heard her. They looked at each other and quickly looked away. They were confused. May wondered why Drew was angry at her. Because she's with Sid? "Is he jealous of Sid?" May thought and then she saw Angie trying to hold Drew's hands. She burned up and gave a mean look to Angie. But Drew took off his hand.

"What's up with her?" Angie asked looking at May

"i don't know" Drew said. "Maybe she's jealous? May's jealous because I'm with some other girl?" Drew thought to himself and smirked.

"Oh" Angie said

The movie was about to end when May felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Sid. She tried to get rid of his grip on her without being obvious but failed. Drew saw Sid's hand on May's shoulder and that's it. He was red with anger. He got up and caught May's arm and dragged her outside with him. Sid just sat there surprised. Angie was shocked too. Kenny and Dawn saw Drew get jealous and take May away with him. They both giggled. They knew what was going on.

* * *

_Why did Drew get angry? What will they do now? What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter._

**_A review and a favorite = next chapter! Please review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hiya! I updated earlier than I mentioned! Satisfied? _**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Please review and favorite. It means a lot to me ^_^_**

* * *

"Just what do you think you're doing?" questioned May

"Nothing" replied Drew

"Then why did you bring me out here when I was happily watching the movie?" asked May annoyed.

"Whatever, the movie is about to end anyway" said Drew with a hair flick.

"But it didn't end yet" said May

"I know. But I didn't want you to be with that Sid kid" said Drew kind of angrily

"Why? How does it matter to you anyway? You were enjoying with a fan girl of yours, weren't you?" questioned May

"No, I wasn't, I agreed to sit with her because..." Drew stopped. He almost said "I sat with her to make you jealous because you were with Sid". But he didn't let it slip out of his tongue.

"Because?" said May suspiciously

"Nothing. Let's go get something to eat" Drew tried to change the topic.

"Yeah!" said May cheerfully because she was super hungry. "Phew..." thought Drew.

They both went to the food court in the theater. There were many kinds of yummy food items in there along with specially imported Casteliacones from Castelia city in Unova. May was over-joyed. She sprang towards the ice cream store to taste some of the famous cones. Drew walked behind her.

"What would you like to have beautiful young lady?" asked the storekeeper.

"Umm...this one. I'd like two of them." May pointed

"Oohh! The famous Casteliacone I see, good choice" said the storekeeper

"Haha, thanks" replied May. She took the two cones and handed one to Drew.

"No thanks" Drew said

"Hey! I bought it just for you and you refuse?" pouted May

"Fine" he said and took his ice cream. They both took a seat and started eating their ice cream.

"Yummy, isn't it?" May asked

"Yeah" Drew replied. Time passed by and the movie was over and people started coming out. Dawn and Kenny came to the food court to find May and Drew.

"Hey May!" waved Dawn towards May

"Hey Dawn! Come over here and take a seat" May said. Dawn came over.

"Yeah but we really have to go. You see, mom said to be home by 10pm and it's already 10:30" Dawn explained

"Oh, too bad. These ice creams are just wonderful" said May. Drew agreed.

"Yeah? But why did you guys leave? The movie was awesome. I loved it's ending. Finally those two love birds reunite and live happily ever after. Plus I love all the emotions they show towards each other like jealousy and over-protection. Ahh, if they'd never let their true feelings out they would've regretted it" said Dawn

"Yeah you guys missed the cool ending. The movie ended perfectly" Kenny said

"Aww, too bad, it's all cuz of Drew" May said

"Hey!" Drew exclaimed

"Ok guys, it's getting late. Kenny is going to drop me on his bike. Bye!" said Dawn

"Bye" May and Drew said in unison. Dawn and Kenny left and a while later both May and Drew finished their food and got ready to leave.

"To the train station?" Drew asked

"Yeah, then where else? It's almost 11pm." said May. They both walked to the train station which wasn't very far form the movie theater.

* * *

"Two tickets to Petalburg central please" Drew asked the receptionist

"I'm sorry to inform you that the train has already left half an hour ago. The next train running there would be tomorrow at 8am" said the receptionist

"What? No way, please check for trains which stop near by" Drew asked

"I'm sorry but there are none" replied the receptionist

"Oh, thanks anyway" said Drew in a low tone

"What happened Drew?" asked May

"The train already left and the next one would arrive tomorrow at 8am" said May

"What? Are you kidding?" asked May shocked

"Now why would I be kidding at a time like this? And it's all your fault" said Drew and started walking out of the train station.

"What!? My fault? How could it possibly be MY fault" asked May all riled up.

"Yes, you were the one who stayed forever in the food court" said Drew flicking his hair.

"No, you were the one who suggested to go to the food court in the first place" yelled May

"Stop yelling at me when it's all your fault, May" Drew smirked

"I hate you Drew" said a teed off May

"As if I like you" said Drew not really meaning it.

Both started to walk particularly no where while maintaining ample distance between them. May observed a group of creepy guys staring at her. They walked over to her.

"You babe, you look alone tonight. Want some company" asked one of the creepy guys ogling at her. May freaked out and ran towards Drew and an idea popped in her mind. She caught Drew's arm.

"I have a bf so you guys can get the hell outta here" she said to the weirdos. Drew was baffled at what she said.

"Too bad" said the creepy guys winking at May and leaving. May sighed and looked at Drew's countenance.

"Don't get your hopes up, I said that only to get rid of those guys tryna' hit on me" said May and left Drew's arm. Drew said nothing. Then it started to rain. May's white shirt became translucent and her black inner ware was clearly visible. Drew looked at her and went closer. He didn't want anyone else to see May like that. He didn't know why he felt that way.

"Here" Drew said removing his jacket.

"What?" May asked

"Wear this" Drew handed over his jacket to her.

"No thanks" May said and turned away. Drew placed his jacket on her shoulders. May blushed.

"Umm...I didn't need it but t-th-thanks" May said blushing and trying to avoid eye contact with Drew. Drew just genuinely smiled. Then May realized that they were in the middle of no where.

"What do we do? It's raining too" May said sadly. Drew looked around just to find something.

"Hey look there!" Drew said. They saw a blinking banner that said "Couple's Ripple".

"A hotel? But we don't have enough money to stay in there" said May

"Hey wait, there's something else written on the banner" Drew said and read out "Free room if you can win it!"

"Whoa! We're so lucky Drew!" squeaked May. Both totally ignored the fact that the hotel was for meant for couples.

"Let's go and win it then" Drew said.

"Yeah!" May agreed and both walked in to the hotel.

* * *

_Will May and Drew win the free room? What do they have to do to win it? How's everything going to end up? Find out in the next chapter!_

**How's that? _A review and a favorite = next chapter! _Please favorite and review to show some support.**

**Scarlett**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Finally, it's out. Did hard work on this one. Tell me what you think and review :)**_

_**I put up a poll on my profile relating to this story. Go vote :) **_

* * *

"Welcome to Couple's Ripple! As you can see this place is famous for it's raspberry ripple ice cream meant for only couples. Did you come here to win a free room? Then let me assist you, you've come to the right place at the right time, the competition is about to start and would you like to feed the fish in the aquarium? You both look like a cute couple. The fish like you. Do you guys like to tango, because that's what you have to do to win this competition" said a waitress. She just kept on talking.

"She sure talks a lot" Drew said to May

"Agreed" said May

"So, are you up for that?" asked the waitress

"Huh?" May and Drew asked in unison as they didn't even hear to what she was blathering.

"Are you up for the contest? You have to tango in order to win the competition. Shall I take you to the costume room so that you can change?" asked the waitress

"Yes, sure do please" said May

The waitress directed them to the changing room which had many costumes in there.

"The stage where you'll be dancing is just opposite to this, please come there when you're done, make sure to pick out a good appealing outfit. You both must look like a cute couple, which you already are and I guess you don't need much effort. Change now and come fast. The competition will start within half an hour" said the waitress. She sure likes to talk. Both May and Drew sweat-dropped.

"Right" said both in unison. The waitress shut the door and left.

"Now what?" asked May

"I don't know, maybe we should put a costume on and dance. 'The tango dance'." he said stressing on the last part.

"Yeah, anything for a free room to keep us safe from the storm out there" said May and started searching for an outfit. Drew did the same. May found a really pretty ruffled dress. It was white, long and looked fragile. She really liked it. Drew chose a plain white shirt with black skinny jeans and a loose tie. He just wanted to keep things simple. Just when May thought to change, she realized Drew was in there too.

"Drew, get out! Can't you see I need to change?" yelled May

"Calm down, as if I ever wanted to stay" said Drew and left, closing the door. He would change after May. Once May was out, Drew went in and put on his costume. Both were ready. They looked at each other.

"Looking good" said Drew

"You're not bad either" said May smiling

Both headed to the stage. They found the talkative waitress waiting for them.

"Finally, you both are out. Now take this form and fill it. Don't leave a thing. It's for registering you guys. You do know that you can't enter without registering..." May and Drew took the form and already started filling it while the waitress was speaking away.

"...and you definitely have to use a writing tool to fill it in, oh! You're done already?" said the waitress when Drew handed her the form.

"Now wait here while I register you. The contest will start within a couple of minutes. I wish you luck, seal it with a kiss. Consider my tip, it may just make you win. But I'm pretty sure everybody will kiss at the end, so I don't know. But anyway, sit there and wait until you're called." said the waitress. Both May and Drew blushed when she said them to kiss at the end.

"Okay" said May and they both sat on a chair.

"You are couple number 5, okay? Be ready when they call you. Try to do your best. I'm cheering for everyone. How cool is it to win a free room. I know, our restaurant is just awesome like that" the waitress said.

"Okay, yeah" said May.

After awhile...

"I really don't think we should do this" said Drew

"You think so?" asked May kind of in sad tone. She liked to dance and dancing for winning a room sounded cool to her.

"I'm mean not really but it's really stupid to dance to get a room. This is a weird restaurant." said Drew

"But I think it's awesome because we can get a free room just for dancing" said May cheerfully.

"Yeah" replied Drew nonchalantly

"And now our contest is going to start" said the announcer. There were really few people as the audience as it was already 10pm. "Couple number 1, please come over" called the announcer. There were about ten couple competing.

After a couple of dances _(a/n- no pun intended lol!)_, it was May and Drew's turn. They both really didn't know to tango. In fact, it was their first time.

"You ready?" asked Drew

"Yeah" May said.

The slow romantic music started to play. They were on the center of stage. Drew slid his arms around May's waist. May blushed scarlet red which was obviously visible. Drew blushed too. They both held each other and started to move slowly. It seemed perfect. They both secretly liked each other and they were surely enjoying this. Their faces were so close and they could feel each other's hot breath. May put her arms around Drew's neck. If it wasn't for them to dance, they could've just kissed. May and Drew were blushing madly. They just danced the night away! Then they realized the music stopped.

"Wow, that was an amazingly romantic performance" said the announcer. Both May and Drew blushed again and returned to their seats. They just remained silent. The waitress came up to them.

"Wow you both were cute. Look I already told you that you were a cute couple. You totally did great out there. But you didn't kiss, so I don't know but you guys just may win the free room. That was good. The fish too appreciate you two" said the waitress.

"Thanks" May said blushing. After awhile, the announcer started to say something.

"Okay, we've analyzed and the winner is couple no.5, May and Drew. Please applause for them. Couple no.5, come to the stage to get your room's key." said the announcer.

"Guys, that's you. Wow you actually won as I predicted. I guess I am physic!" said the waitress.

"Wait what, we won?" asked Drew

"Yes, you did win. Now go to the stage and get your key. Unbelievable that you won without kissing at the end" she said.

Both May and Drew went to the stage to get the room's key.

"Congrats. You both make the best couple. Always stay together. You can have free dinner and stay until tomorrow noon. Have a good time" said the announcer.

"Thank you" said May and Drew blushing.

"Yay, free dinner!" said May happily.

"Yeah, can't believe we actually won" said Drew.

"Take a seat here, I'll get you raspberry ripple ice cream with some lasagne and wine" said the waitress. May and Drew sat in the restaurant. The waitress served them their free food.

"Looks good" said May

"Sure does" said Drew

May started to dig in while Drew kept thinking, he stared at May but he wasn't gawping at her. May noticed him not eating his food.

"What's wrong" she asked.

* * *

_What's wrong with Drew? What's going to happen next?_

_Wait for the next chapter to know!_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter has something special in it ;) **_

_**A review and a favorite = next chapter.**_

_**Scarlett**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Based on the poll, majority of you wanted a slightly intimate scene between May and Drew, so here it is! Please favorite and review to show some support. :)**_

_Previously..._

_Drew was staring at May not eating his food._

_"What's wrong?" May asked Drew_

* * *

"Umm...nothing but do you like that Sid guy?" Drew asked

"Me like Sid? Oh never! He's a weird guy. Shush, don't tell him that" May chuckled a bit.

"Well then why did you hang out with him at the movie?" Drew asked

"He begged me to be his partner and I didn't want to make him sad. You see, I'm a pretty nice girl but hey! Why do you want to know?" May asked suspiciously

"Err...um, I don't know" Drew said nervously

"Then why did you hang out with that fan girl of yours whose name I don't even know?" May asked angrily

"Because...hey! How does that matter to you?" he said. He didn't want May to think that he likes her and was jealous.

"It does matter Drew! Tell me or else!" May was practically yelling

"Fine! It's just to make you jealous. I hated it when you said yes to Sid when he asked you to watch the movie with him" Drew finally let it out.

May was silent for a couple of seconds trying to understand what he just said. She was shocked. "He's jealous? But why?" she thought.

"I didn't like it either when you chose that fan girl to watch the movie with" May said a little slowly.

"Why?" he asked

"No, you tell me why" she answered back

There was awkward silence in between them. They didn't talk until they finished eating. May got up.

"I'm going to the room" she said not looking into Drew's eyes. He followed her. On thier way, they picked up their clothes from the costume room. Drew opened the door and the room was pretty. The walls were pink and the bed was red. They didn't call this hotel "couple's ripple" for no reason! Both felt kind of weird. May sat on the bad. She was the first to speak.

"You still didn't answer to my question that I asked you before, Drew" she said

"As if you did" he retorted

"Please Drew! Tell me why you didn't like it when I hung out with Sid? Why did you feel jealous? Could this mean something?" May questioned him

"Why do you want to know?" Drew asked

"Because if it really means something...well, I'd be happy...err! What am I saying? Because I want to know" she said with a noticeable blush on her face.

"Happy?" He asked looking at her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Well, if you really want to know why, it's because I don't want you to be with any other guy. I know it sounds selfish but whatever. Now it's time you answer my question" he said.

May blushed red.

"Drew...I don't want you to stay with any other girl either." May spoke out and hid her face in her hands blushing furiously.

"I wonder why" Drew said mischievously and turned her face towards his and lifted her chin with up his thumb. She looked into his beautiful emerald eyes. They were mesmerizing. Drew slowly brought his face near to her and there was very little gap in between them. May wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes waiting for something to happen next. Drew kissed her, their lips met. May's lips were soft on Drew's. They felt like never pulling apart. All the feelings that they had for each other made the kiss passionate. Finally they pulled apart for oxygen. They both were blushing.

"May, I love you" Drew said. May smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too, Drew" she said.

"That was my first kiss" May said playing with his hair

Then Drew smiled and said "Mine too and I don't regret a thing".

"Wait!" May suddenly exclaimed.

"I don't have any spare dress and I can't sleep with this costume on and my clothes are wet!" May said

"Same here. Oh! I have an extra shirt. Just on case something happens. I'm always prepared unlike you" Drew said. Their normal selves were back!

"Hey! Wait...please can I have it? Pretty please? For your little girlfriend?" May said blushing.

"Your boyfriend accepts" Drew says smiling. He grabs his tiny bag and pulls out a shirt. May takes it and runs into the bathroom.

"Thank you !" she says teasingly and closed the bathroom door. Drew sighs and blushes remembering what happened a couple of minutes ago. Drew removes his clothes and now he's only in his boxers. "But I wanted to wear that shirt. It's really cold" he thought. He curled up on the bed and covered himself with blankets. May came out wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt of Drew's. Drew looked at her and thought she was cute. May walked over to the bed and laid beside him covering herself with the blanket. Then she realized Drew was wearing only boxers and nothing else and blushed. Drew started to giggle.

"What?" May asked confused

"It's funny 'cuz you are wearing nothing else but my shirt" Drew said

"Hey! But I am wearing undies, unlike someone. You're only in your boxers!" May said

"I wouldn't be if someone didn't snatch my shirt" Drew said

"But Drew...I'm cold. Oh you must be cold too." May just realized. She snuggled up to Drew.

"Hope this keeps you warm" she said blushing.

"Yes" Drew was blushing too. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Drew"

"Good night May" Drew said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. May smiled and kissed him. Both drifted off to sleep feeling all warm and fuzzy from the inside and out.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! I know it was kinda cheesy but whatevsss! Lol! :P_**

**_Please review and favorite. It means a lot to me and encourages me to write more._**

**_A review + favorite = next chapter!_**


End file.
